Just a Book
by Queen Death
Summary: When Puck steals Sabrinas diary what will she do? "Get back here Fairy boy," screamed Sabrina at the fairy hovering above her. "Never!" yelled Puck flying down the stairs and out the door holding Sabrina's diary.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have decided to change this story from one with Chapters, to a One-Shot.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Sisters Grimm series, John Buckley.

_**Just a Book**_

_Chapter 1_

Once upon a time in Ferryport Landing where Everafters live a girl called Sabrina Grimm and a fairy boy Puck, were fighting.

"Get back here Fairy boy," screamed Sabrina at the fairy hovering above her.

"Never!" yelled Puck flying down the stairs and out the door holding Sabrina's diary.

Sabrina followed Puck into the forest behind the Grimm family home.

Puck stopped momentarily, hovering over a clearing trying to open the purple padlocked book with his own bare hands wishing he had the key.

Sabrina ran into the clearing gasping and as soon as she saw Puck she screamed at him to let her have her diary.

So that's what it is thought Puck who had not known what it was, but only stole it to annoy Grimm.

Sabrina clutched her side trying to breathe properly.

A few seconds later she ran at Puck .She jumped as he flapped his giant pink wings she caught his shoe.

"Get off me," yelled Puck trying to kick Sabrina off him. Sabrina clung to his shoe in a vice like grip.

"Not until you give me back my diary," shrieked Sabrina.

"You're throwing off my balance. If you don't get off me we're both going to fall," roared Puck. After Puck said this Sabrina started to wriggle, trying to climb up Puck's leg.

They were sinking lower 100m from the ground.

90

70

40

Pucks wings stopped beating.

"," wailed Sabrina as Puck was shouting, "Look what you did I told you to get off me," bellowed Puck!

"If I did get off of you I would have DIED, thank you very much," shrieked Sabrina Puck had been trying to take them home when Sabrina had started to wriggle meaning that they were over an forest full of very stiff trees.

As they fell through tree branches trees scraped them pulling at their hair and clothes as well as Puck's wings. They fell the last 20m at an amazing speed Puck couldn't stop his fall because he had his wings tucked up against him so that they wouldn't be ripped to shreds. They fell into a lake thanking the gods that it was there because otherwise Sabrina would be dead and Puck severely injured.

Sabrina swam to the surface wondering why she was feeling such intense pain from her arm and ankle.

Not seeing Puck she dived back under the lakes surface ignoring her pain. She found Puck on the lakes floor with his eyes shut and bubbles drifting from hid mouth, his blonde hair floating in front of his face.

She grabbed the hood on his signature green hoodie and towed him to the surface once his head was above water he looked around with green eyes and asking drowsily where he was.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

The fire crackled, a light in the dark.

Leaning against a tree Puck sat up drowsily, wondering where he was, until he saw the lake then his memories came flooding back.

He had fallen asleep after his ordeal in the lake.

Sabrina had dragged him to the largest tree she could find near the lake and had started a merry fire.

Sabrina was now about 100m (328') away searching for berries in the gathering dusk, wondering when Puck would wake up so that she can throttle him and maybe break his Nose, just for good measure.

As she bent down to grab some berries, cradling her injured arm, she heard a rustle from the trees behind her, she turned around facing the direction the noise came from.  
Ready to leap from her crouching position to attack whatever it was that made the noise.

A tree branch was pushed aside and Puck strode past the branch before letting go.

"Hi," said Puck nervously.

"Hi," responded Sabrina, not in the mood for socialising especially when she had a sprained wrist and had to scavenge for food for him as well as herself.

"Thanks for getting me out of the lake and everything…"

"Puck what's wrong with you, you never say sorry," asked Sabrina sarcastically.

"Nothing's wrong with me!"

"Yeah right," laughed Sabrina mockingly.

"It's the truth I've never felt better," cried Puck, getting frustrated at Sabrina for being so damned thick!  
Sabrina rose from her crouching position and walked over to Puck, the leaf litter rustling beneath her feet. Once she'd reached Puck she put her left hand on his forehead pushing back his blonde locks.

"You're burning up" exclaimed Sabrina! "We don't have anything to keep you warm, so if you don't mind you're going to have to turn into the warmest animal you can," said Sabrina worriedly their scuffle in the clouds forgotten.

Puck decided to change into a Polar Bear.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

It was twenty hundred hours or as a normal person would say 8 at night

Sabrina sat down next to the fire after checking on Puck., she had a few of the deliciously ripe blueberries that she had rummaged in the forest for before setting her watch alarm for nine so that she could have some sleep before going and checking on him.

Puck had already eaten his share of the berries, she had given him his at about 7 o'clock.

Pack was asleep by the time she checked on him at 9.

Puck's health started to worsen drastically at about 10. He started to shiver uncontrollably and he couldn't hold his changed shape.  
Sabrina checked his temperature again at 11, his temperature had worsened it was hot enough to fry an egg on.

At about1am he started to lose gallons of sweat

Sabrina was starting to get seriously worried she recognised that if they had to spend another night in the forest Puck wouldn't be able to survive, everafter or not.

Sabrina decided to get some rest before morning because she knew that she would need all of her energy to get both her and Puck back home.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 - In the Morning_

In the morning when Sabrina woke it was dawn, she had only slept for a couple of hours because worry had kept her up for most of the night.

Sabrina strode over to Puck twigs snapping underfoot, Puck only rolled over onto his side at the sound.

She crouched next to his head to observe how much his sickness had progressed. His face was dripping with sweat, his breathes were shallow, his face had a yellow tinge and his skin looked like wax.

Rather than watch him she stoked the fire and threw more wood on it. She walked away from their campsite and started to search the bushes for berries, she eventually had about two kilograms (4.4 pd) of berries and she started heading back to the campsite.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm REALLY sorry I haven't posted any of my story in like ….. FOREVER! I AM gonna finish it before the end of the week ok. So beware of the hopefully really close together posts.**

**I only own the plot. Puck wants me to say that he owns Sabrina though.**

**Wait what's that Sabrina…..Uh huh ok.**

**Puck, Sabrina says you don't own her but that she owns Daphne AND you.**

**Ok, are we all good.**

**Sab.- YES! Puck.- NO WAY!**

**With that the story is now starting.**

…

_Chapter 5_

When Sabrina left the Camp site Puck ordered his pixies to end their spell. This caused Puck's temperature to return to normal, his skin returned to its natural colour and for him to stop shaking. He couldn't believe his plan had worked so well, Sabrina had totally fallen for it!

With that Puck pulled off his trademark hoodie, dark grey T-Shirt and dark blue jeans - leaving him with only his dark green boxers on – he dived into the lake, transforming into a mermaid with a long shimmering green tail, on his way down into the clear blue depths of the lake. While he was diving he realised just how deep the lake actually was.

It would have to be hundreds of metres deep. While the clear blue waters streamed around him, he started looking for Sabrina's diary. While he was searching for the purple bound book he saw fishes flashing past, he slowed down and gently swam over to an aging trout that had pale gold scales and brass spectacles perched on its snout

"Have you seen a purple book in your lake?" Puck asked.

"Yes I think I have, it's on that side of the lake," stated the fish, gesturing over its shoulder with its fin, "On the rocks." With that the grand old fish swam away.

…

**Thank you for reading please Review.**

**~Babe.95~**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Sabrina walked stealthily through the trees, not wanting to wake Puck. When she saw him with his back to her, sitting on a large boulder next to the lake, she wondered he could have gotten better in the hour that she had been away.

She crept up to Puck, her right hand suspended above his shoulder. "Boo," she bellowed slamming her previously hovering hand down onto his shoulder causing him to jump into the air and start hovering above her, her purple diary slipping from his grasp as soon as he saw her.

"It's not what it looks like!" said Puck nervously.

"Then what does it look like!" yelled Sabrina, "Like your NOT trying to break into my diary with that hairy ape hand," pointing to his right hand which he was now trying to discretely change back into a normal 'human' hand.

"I didn't TRY to," he said a little sheepishly.

"OH MY GOD you DID break into my diary!"

"I didn't READ anything, YOU snuck up on me before I COULD!" explained Puck, pouting.

"That is IT! YOU are going to fly me home, THIS INSTANT and when we get home I am going to tell Granny Relda about you being 'SICK'! GOT IT!" commanded Sabrina, using 'air quotes' on the word sick.

When they finally arrived home, none of Sabrina's anger had dissipated. Daphne, Red and Elvis ran out of the house and started yelling, "There home! There home!" When Puck finally landed, even Granny Relda and Mr. Canis had heard the commotion and had come out of the house and were waiting for them.

"Where have you both been," cried Relda, hugging both Sabrina and Puck to her chest for a moment.

Sabrina started a long and detailed retelling of what had happened in the past 24 hours.

"PUCK! I can't believe you'd do something like that, a girl's diary is a sacred thing!"

"It's not like I knew what it was"

"You're telling me you stole my diary and didn't even know what it was!"

"Either way Puck, you're grounded. Don't leave your room until dinner, is that clear"

"Yes, old lady."

Puck, withdrew to his room, smiling. He had read some of her diary, a VERY important part of her diary, important enough for him to know that she likes him.

Puck didn't mind that he was grounded, he planned to use the time developing his plan to exploit what he knew about Sabrina.

_**The End**_

…

A/N: Thank you for reading my story, and sticking with it. Please review. If you like this story you might like some of the others I am planning to write.

Thank you for all of your reviews.


End file.
